


Zooming In On You

by SomeSleepySloth



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeSleepySloth/pseuds/SomeSleepySloth
Summary: Look, 9am zoom lectures are hard, alright. As one of our boys finds out shortly.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 22
Kudos: 75





	Zooming In On You

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot inspired by a conversation, which contained the phrase 'Make It Malec'.  
> Because let's be real, that's where all the good fic ideas come from *fingerguns*
> 
> It is meant to be silly and funny. And I hope it achieves that goal!
> 
> In case this fic didn't make it obvious, I have no clue how makeup works.   
> I googled stuff. Some stuff...

There are some days when Alec detests the fact that his lectures are held over Zoom. He never thought that he would say this, but he actually misses the lecture hall. The hall where the seats are far too cramped for his long legs, the tables are so narrow that he has nearly tipped his laptop over thrice, and the air sometimes reeks of weed. Right. Maybe this whole cabin fever thing is getting to him. 

But today, he is grateful for Zoom lectures because he had apparently overslept all five of his alarms, leaving him with just fifteen minutes to dash to class. When he looks out his windows and sees the layer of frost on it, he shivers and gives thanks that he doesn’t need to dash out in this cold to his lecture hall, because his lecture is just a metre away from him, on his laptop. He strolls to the kitchen, grabs a bowl of cereal for himself, and settles at his desk, all ready for his 9am lecture.

Clicking on the Zoom meeting link, he expects to see the usual sea of black screens and the lecturer’s lecture slides in the middle. 

Except. 

And Alec does a double take to make sure he is not seeing things. After he has verified that he isn’t actually hallucinating, he nearly falls off his chair in laughter, wiping tears of joy from the corner of his eye. 

Thank goodness his mic is on mute and no one can hear him laughing his ass off.

He has seen this boy in his lectures, although they are in different tutorial groups, so he has no idea what his name is. Although, now that he squints, he can see  _ ‘M.Bane’  _ in the tiny black box at the bottom of the screen.

It’s meant to be a lecture, but with it being a Zoom lecture, everyone’s probably in various states of dishevelment since it’s a nine fucking am lecture. And the lecturer can’t see them, since their laptop cameras are turned off anyway.

Except  _ M Bane _ who has not only forgotten to turn his laptop camera off, but has also decided that a 9am lecture is the perfect time for him to do his makeup. 

Alec is definitely appreciative of it, because he can admit that M does look absolutely gorgeous, especially with the addition of the eyeshadow around his eyes. And he is certainly doing a good job with it, the blue and red smudges over his eyelids making his brown eyes look much sharper. When M puts his eyeshadow stick down and picks up a tiny tub of what appears to be glitter, Alec realises that this should stop.

He feels a bit creepy watching this guy going about his daily routine; he’d seen M with his face after all the makeup has been applied, it is rather magical to watch how that level of perfection is achieved. Except, yes, creepy. Especially since M doesn’t seem to realise that his camera is on at all. 

Alec navigates to M Bane’s window on the Zoom screen and right clicks on it to open the Instant Messaging feature.

_ From A Lightwood:  _

_ Hi, Bane. I am not sure if you are aware of it, but your laptop camera is on, and the rest of the class can see what you are doing I think…just thought I’d mention it just in case. _

Okay. He’s informed M now, hopefully he will see Alec’s message and turn his camera off. Because Alec knows he’d be absolutely mortified if someone were to catch sight of him in his baggy T-shirt with cereal crusted to his face.

But alas. M had coincidentally turned away when Alec’s message was sent, and most definitely does not see it because he has turned back with a lipstick clutched loosely in his fist. 

As M slowly unscrews the lipstick, Alec cannot help but howl with laughter again because M just looks so delighted with his choice of colour. The sheer joy on his face as he applies his layer of gloss is fucking adorable.

Alec decides that he should probably try again. 

_ From A Lightwood: _

_ Hi Bane, not sure if you saw the last message I sent…? _

When Alec presses the ‘enter’ button and looks up, he sees M falter slightly, lipstick hovering mid-air,  _ ah now he sees my message. _

M’s eyes widen slowly in shock as his mouth hangs open slightly before a look of complete embarrassment settles on his face. Right before his camera display went black, the last thing Alec sees is his bloody red face. As red as the shade of lipstick he had just applied.

Just then, Alec sees a notification pop up on screen. He clicks on it and sees that M has replied to his earlier message

_ From M Bane: _

_ OH MY GOD. Thank you so much for telling me that my camera was on! I can’t believe I just did that in front of fifty other people. Shit this is so embarrassing. But really, thank you! Also, my name is Magnus btw, Bane just reminds me of that Batman villain lol _

_ From A Lightwood: _

_ No worries Magnus! It has happened to the best of us probably. Oh, and the A is for Alexander, or rather Alec actually. Most people just call me Alec. _

_ From M Bane: _

_ Yeah. I know.  _

_ I’m pretty sure everyone in class knows who you are, Alexander. _

Alec slumps back in his chair, yeah, having his surname plastered on the main library on campus meant that people often recognised him as the eldest Lightwood son, rather than Alexander. Which is frustrating. Because Alec had been flattered initially that Magnus knew his name, and also guilty because shit, he did not know who M was.

_ From A Lightwood: _

_ Oh right, I forgot about the library… _

_ From M Bane: _

_ What library? I was talking about how you stood up for Simon when Valentine was yelling at him for stuttering while asking a question. What a dick! _

_ From A Lightwood: _

_ Shit, I cannot believe you still remember that. That was at the start of last semester I think? Anyway, I’m certain anyone else would have stood up for Simon as well. Professor Valentine is a rather horrible lecturer. _

_ From M Bane: _

_ What can I say, you do make quite the lasting impression on people. _

_ Also, anyone else could have, but no one did. Take that compliment Alexander.  _

_ You are a good man. _

_ From A Lightwood: _

_ Thanks I guess? I am glad I made a good impression on you. _

_ From M Bane: _

_ You most certainly did.  _

_ Like today, I can’t believe I was holding my own make-up tutorial over Zoom _

_ And no one thought to tell me. Not even my useless friend Raphael who is in the lecture too.  _

_ Thank goodness Valentine is an old tech dino and probably won’t even realise what I was doing _

_ From A Lightwood: _

_ It was definitely a good make-up tutorial. I love how you added that _

_ touch of glitter to that eyeshadow. The gold complements the shades of blue and red very well.  _

_ And maybe Raphael was busy paying attention to the lecture? _

Not that Alec believes that for a single minute. Everyone called Raphael the Vampire for a reason, no one had ever seen him awake during the day. In class, he’d be hiding in the corner, hoodie pulled over his head, taking a nap. The only time people really saw him awake was at the frat parties he hosted. And it seems like Magnus is in agreement because the next message pops up right at that second.

_ From M Bane: _

_ Raphael, my friend Raphael? That boy is probably sleeping in front of his laptop as we speak. _

_ Also, I’m a bit curious here, but you seem to be quite knowledgeable with regard to makeup? _

_ From A Lightwood: _

_ Oh. Yeah. I have a sister who is a teenager, so I get roped in on her shopping trips and make up sessions. Last week, we were trying to experiment with eyeshadow.  _

_ We watched quite a few tutorials to get it right. But it didn’t work sadly. _

_ From M Bane: _

_ Was it blending that she had a problem with? _

_ It is really adorable how you sit down and practice doing makeup with your sister. _

_ If it is not too strange, or forward, we can zoom and I can walk both of you through the steps? _

  
  


Alec has no idea how to respond. He...well, he didn’t think he’d get this far for one. He doesn’t want Magnus to think he was angling for this when he first initiated conversation. He was legitimately just trying to help a classmate out. (A classmate that he found cute, not that he thinks it’s particularly relevant). He is far too busy mulling over a possible response when he gets another notification.

_ From M Bane: _

_ Sorry, was that a bit too forward? I didn’t mean to come across so strongly. _

_ From A Lightwood: _

_ No no, I’m sorry that I took so long to respond.  _

_ I wasn’t sure what to reply?  _

_ You don’t have to offer to do that just because I told you about the Zoom incident! _

_ From M Bane: _

_ Alexander, I wouldn’t offer if I didn’t want to.  _

_ I am indeed thankful that you told me about the ‘Zoom incident’. _

_ But I would have offered the makeup tutorial even without it! _

_ I am always up for teaching others about makeup. It is one of my passions!! _

_ From A Lightwood: _

_ Are you sure?  _

_ Because I would be really really grateful! _

_ It would definitely make Izzy’s day. (PS Izzy is my younger sister’s name) _

  
  


_ From M Bane: _

_ I am definitely sure about this, Alexander! _

_ Let me know when?  _

_ From A Lightwood: _

_ This weekend? Saturday?  _

_ It will definitely be something Izzy will look forward to getting up for. _

_ From M Bane: _

_ Saturday, 10am? _

_ From A Lightwood: _

_ Yes, that works for us! _

_ From M Bane: _

_ It’s a date then. _

_ From A Lightwood: _

_ It’s a date. See you!  _

**Author's Note:**

> You made it to the end! Yay!  
> Thanks for making it to the end!


End file.
